


Adam Sackler's Mutual Masturbation Scene-Rewritten!

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Cheating, Language, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: That one scene from "Girls" except instead of Jessa and Adam, it's you and Adam.(not a 100% word-for-word rewrite, but there are some dialogue that was actually said in the show)
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Kudos: 9





	Adam Sackler's Mutual Masturbation Scene-Rewritten!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, my dears!

You had been playing this game with Adam Sackler for too long.  
It started out with flirtatious comments but it has now developed into full-on sexual tension between the two of you.  
Sure, it’s been fun to have this kind of relationship with someone as handsome and funny as Adam. Now it was just frustrating. Yet somehow, Adam had convinced you to go to the local fair with him. You spent hours walking around, talking and laughing along with a few playful touches here and there. Adam had even won a goldfish at one of the booths and he insisted on bringing it back with him even after you tried to convince him that he should give it to the child who got second place. He refused, claiming that he “worked hard for it”, to which you rolled your eyes.  
You were walking the unusually scarcely populated streets of New York with Adam, who was proudly carrying his prize in a plastic bag filled with some water. A few blocks from your apartment, he stopped and groaned. You turned around to see him shaking the poor fish in the bag.  
“Adam, don’t do that to the poor thing. He’s already gonna have to live with you, he doesn’t need anymore traumatizing.” You chuckled.  
“Ha ha!” He retorted in a sarcastic voice. “Shit, this son of a bitch is dead Y/N.”  
You frowned. “Bummer. He dodged a bullet though.”  
He rolled his eyes at you but wore a small smile. He looked behind him and saw a trash can, throwing the bag away and then turning back to you with a serious look on his face.  
“What are we, Y/N?”  
You were surprised at the question and how forward he was being.  
You bit you lip. “I don’t know. We can’t be together, Adam. You’re dating someone else. Plus, it would be like the biggest train wreck of a relationship to ever exist.” You smiled slightly.  
He looked frustrated. “Fuck Y/N. You can’t deny that we have chemistry.”  
“We do, Adam. We may even have too much, but that’s not the point. We’re too much alike and we would just butt heads all the time. We can’t be together, Adam.”  
He looked sad but then his frown quickly turned into a smirk. “What if we were together but not together? Just two people who happen to be in the same room, not looking at or touching the other.”  
He wasn’t really suggesting…  
He absolutely was. You bit your lip harder at the thought.  
“I guess we could… as long as we don’t touch or look at each other.” You said, blushing.  
He held his arm out to you, smirk still on his face.  
“Sounds good to me.”  
\- - -  
You both sat on opposite ends of your old beat-up couch in your living room. You had lifted your legs to rest on the edge of the couch, spread open with your dress bunched around your waist as you rubbed your clit with your fingers. Adam had taken his length out of his jeans and spit on his hand before stroking himself.  
You were both looking straight ahead, not saying a word to the other. You kept teasing your clit until you brought your fingers up to your mouth, licking and sucking on them before pushing them up into your entrance. You let out a slow sigh and then noticed that Adam had quickly looked over at you.  
“Stop looking.”  
He huffed and whipped his head back in front of him, continuing his strokes as the sound of skin slapping became more evident.  
“You don’t look at me, you’re the f-fucking pervert in this house.”  
You sighed loudly and he began breathing heavily before stealing another glance over at you.  
“Adam!”  
He turned back and growled lowly, hand increasing it’s pace on his length for a few strokes as he grunted softly. His head turned to look at you once more  
“New rules.” He stated, making direct eye contact with you as you kept thrusting up into yourself, whining.  
He begins breathing heavily and groaning lightly. His eye contact was intoxicating and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips as you began thrusting in even faster.  
This was really fucking hot and you both knew it.  
You kept up your pace as his hand sped up, eyes never leaving yours.  
You moaned again. “S-Shit Adam, we shouldn’t be doing this…”  
He groaned. “It’s s-so, fuck, wrong but its so f-fucking hot. You’re beautiful Y/N.”  
He grunted as his hips thrusted up into his hand. You blushed madly.  
“We should stop, oh!” You sighed as your fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot. His pace increased after hearing you.  
“Y-Yeah, maybe we should…but we’re technically not doing anything wrong. We’re just…fucking shit…two people sitting next to each other, making eye contact. Nothin’ w-wrong with that.” He gritted his teeth together, exhaling between them.  
He made a good point, you weren’t technically doing anything wrong…  
You added a third finger in, turning your head and yelping in pleasure before looking back at him.  
“Oh, fuck, feels so good.” You sighed.  
His jaw was clenched so tightly now you were worried he was going to crack his teeth. He was really trying to hold himself together, but you definitely weren’t making it easy.  
“You can’t do that to me, Y/N. ‘m barely keeping myself restrained as it is, but your pretty noises make me wanna grab you and…fuck!…pound your fucking cunt raw. Fucking fuck, I’m getting close.”  
You couldn't help but moan as your eyes wandered down to his length, drooling at the sight of his large hand stroking himself. Your fingers' pace increased as you began panting.  
He smirked. “You’re such a fucking hypocrite, Y/N. Tellin’ me to keep my eyes to myself and yet you’re over there ogling my cock. F-Fuckin filthy slut, can’t keep her naughty eyes to herself.”  
You gasped at his words and watched as his eyes traveled down to your center, watching intently as your fingers went in and out. He moaned loudly, hips thrusting up into his hand on every stroke. Your fingers kept hitting that spot and you couldn’t help but begin to fuck your own fingers, pushing your hips down as your fingers went up.  
“Oh fuck, fuck! I’m so close.” You whined.  
He began grunting loudly as he bucked his hips up even faster.  
“I’m close too, fuck. You’re so fucking beautiful Y/N. I want you so badly, fuck. Do you know how many times I’ve fucked my hand thinkin’ about you?”  
You moaned. “Adam…”  
He continued. “So fucking many, lost count. Even when I’m fucking other girls I think about you. I imagine that I’m fucking your pussy and I come so hard every time. Fuck, t-tell me you haven’t thought about me too.”  
You could barely formulate words at this point, so close to your orgasm as your strokes became more desperate.  
“Y-Y-You know I have, Adam. Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon.”  
His thrusts became more erratic as his noises got louder and more frequent.  
“Fucking say it Y/N. Say what you think about. Tell me what your filthy mind thinks about, fuck!”  
You bit your lip, trying to calm yourself down but it wasn’t working.  
“I-I think about y-your…cock, fuck! I t-think about how b-big it is and h-how good it would f-f-feel inside me, oh fuck! Adam, I’m gonna cum!”  
He growled out loudly as he began thrusting harder and faster.  
“F-Fuck, think about me when you cum. Say my fucking name and imagine it’s my big fat cock making you feel good. Fuck! Fuck!”  
You scream his name as you fall over the edge, vision going white for a few moments at the sheer pleasure. You opened your eyes to see him bucking up hard as he grunted your name, pulling up his shirt quickly and shooting white liquid ropes all over his hand and newly bare abdomen. You both stroked yourselves for a little bit after that, coming down from your respective highs before you pulled your fingers out and Adam removed his hand, wiping it on his jeans. He tucked himself back in and suddenly lunged forward, grabbing your wrist and putting his lips around your fingers, sucking your juices off of them before releasing them and leaning back against the throw pillows.  
You gasped when he leaped forward but honestly you were still in your post-orgasmic haze, so your reflexes were dampened quite a bit. You fell back, head leaning on the back of the couch cushions as you both lay there, listening to the sounds of the other’s rhythmic breathing.  
He sat up after a while and looked at you.  
“We need to do this again.” He chuckled.  
You started chuckling with him as he reached over to grab you and pull your head into his chest. Once you were settled, he placed a small kiss on top of your head before whispering,  
“I’m breaking up with her first thing tomorrow. You’re all I want, Y/N.”  
You smiled and sighed before slowly drifting off into sleep, feeling more content than you’d felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
